The Silver Pocket Watch
by I'mtheDoctor'sdaughter
Summary: An excited Doctor, a moody Amy, a confused Rory, a crashed TARDIS, a girl called Jenny and a silver pocket watch.  Can The Doctor open the watch and  get the answer to this mystery?  please review
1. Chapter 1

**My first Doctor Who fanfiction. Please review :D**

Jenny got out of bed. It was a month since she was adopted and she liked her new life. She closed her eyes and tried to remember her Dad, but she couldn't. She waked into the bathroom and had a shower. Half an hour later she was jeans and a t shirt and was eating her breakfast.

"WHATS GONE WRONG!" yelled Amy

"How am I meant to know?" asked the Doctor

"Well you're the only one who know how to drive a TARDIS." Pointed out Rory

"I never taught you?" asked the Doctor

"NO!" yelled Amy

"Well that another thing on my to-do list." Said the Doctor

"Another?" said Rory

"Yes another." Said the Doctor

"What's the other thing?" asked Amy would had calmed down

"To survive." Said the Doctor

Jenny jumped when she heard the crash. "What the hell was that?" she said to herself. She walked out of the house and into the garden and gasped. A blue box was where the shed was. Jenny walked over to it slowly. She knocked on the door.

"Hello?" she said

The doors flew open.

"Hello!" said a cheery voice.

"err." Said Jenny

"Don't just stand there," said the man, "What planet are we on? What's the date? And who are you?"

Jenny shook her head. "I'm dreaming." She said walking back to the house. Suddenly the man grabbed her wrist.

"Where are we?" he asked again

"Earth." Said Jenny

"At least that is normal." Said Amy

"My turn to ask a question," said Jenny, "Who are you?"

The man smiled. "I'm the Doctor," he said, "That's Amy." He pointed to the woman. "And that's Rory." He pointed to another man. "My turn to ask a question. What's the date?"

"5th February 2011." Said Jenny, "My turn to ask a question. What the hell is that?" She pointed to the TARDIS.

"A TARDIS," said the Doctor, "My turn. Who are you?"

Jenny sighed. "I'm Jenny," she said. She turned around and walked back into the house. The Doctor, Amy and Rory followed her. Jenny sat back in her chair and continued looking at the silver pocket watch.

"Nice watch." Said Amy

The Doctor froze. "May I see that?" he asked

"Nock yourself out," said Jenny, "You won't open it."

The Doctor turned it around. "There's a lock," he said, "Why don't you just pick the lock."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "I'm a master a picking locks," she said, "I tried and failed. It's an unpick-able lock."

The Doctor sighed, and gave it back to Jenny. "I hope you find the key," he said, "I really do." He then turned around and walked up the stairs.

Jenny looked at the table. There was a key on it…

**Please review. Even if you don't like it, please say how I can make it better. It will get more exciting later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny turned the key over in her hand. It looked about the right size for the lock. The Doctor had ran off somewhere and Amy and Rory were arguing quietly so Jenny put the key in the lock. It fitted. She turned it and opened it. At once she collapsed.

"DOCTOR!" yelled Amy running towards Jenny

The Doctor appeared. "TARDIS key never fails." He said picking up the key. He tapped Jenny's cheek. "Wake up Jenny." He said

Jenny opened her eyes. "Dad?" she said quietly.

"yes." Said The Doctor

"DAD!" yelled Rory

"So who's the lucky woman?" said Amy raising an eyebrow

Jenny sat up and looked at her Dad. "YOU LEFT ME ON A STRANGE PLANET!" she yelled punching him in the face.

"Respect." Said Amy

The Doctor fell back and said, "Jenny I thought you were dead."

"Oh sure," said Jenny sarcastically, "I am a bloody timelord so I can regenerate."

The Doctor was rubbing his nose which was bleeding. "But how did you forget your memory?" he asked

Jenny shrugged. "I crashed my plane," she said, "Then there was this nice man. I think his name was… Jack and the next thing I know I was in this bed and he told me I was adopted."

The Doctor had gone pale. "What does he do?" he asked

"Jack?" asked Jenny, "He never told me."

"Do you know why he adopted you?"

Jenny shook her head. "But now I remember who I am I want to come with you." She said

"With us." Said Amy

Jenny shook her head. "No the other timelord," she said, "OF COURSE I MEAN YOU!"

"What about Jack?" asked Rory, "Won't he miss you?"

Jenny shrugged. "He's always out." She said

The Doctor smiled. "Yes," he said, "You can come with us."

Jenny smiled then frowned. "Are you just saying that so I'll forgive you?"

The Doctor shrugged. "So." He said

"So," said Jenny, "You have to-"

But she was cut off by the door closing

"Jenny," came a male voice, "I'm home."


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been ages since I've updated this story so I'm not sure how many people are going to review this. Oh well, if you are reading this please review.**

**I do not own Doctor Who :(**

Jenny gave a panicky look to the Doctor, Amy and Rory. "You should go." She whispered, "Come back tonight."

She pushed her Dad over to the door. "Go!" she whispered before walking off.

Amy looked at the Doctor. "She'll be fine," She said, "Let's get back to the TARDIS."

Jenny smiled at Jack. "Hey Jack," she said, "How was work?"

"Busy." Replied Jack. He walked past Jenny and into the kitchen. Jenny followed him and let out the breath she had been holding. The Doctor, Amy and Rory had gone. She watched as Jack made himself some coffee. _Now or never Jenny_, she thought

"Jack," she said slowly, "Today I accidently knocked over some of your papers and I noticed something. I think it's someone's name. So can you please tell me who 'The Doctor' is?"

She winced slightly as Jack split his coffee down himself. "The Doctor!" he gasped, carefully whipping some of the coffee off of him.

"Yes." Said Jenny

"Ok," said Jack, "The Doctor is a great man. He has saved many lives and even the world. He isn't exactly human though. But even though he has done great things he has also done some terrible things as well."

At this Jenny frowned. "Terrible?" she said, "Like what."

Jack took a deep breath. "He destroyed his own planet." ((A/N please correct me if I'm wrong, but I think I'm correct)) he said slowly.

Jenny froze. He destroyed his own planet? He killed his own kind? All of the respect that she had for her Dad had gone.

"Jenny?" said Jack, "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" said Jenny, "Oh yes I'm fine. I just came as a bit of a shock to me. The way you were talking about that man, makes him sound like a hero."

"Well," said Jack, "He is."

Jenny nodded. "Ok." She said and went up to her room

**That night…**

Jenny shoved some clothes into her bag. "I can't stay here," she muttered, "I need to get away. Have some time to think." She quickly grabbed some pen and some paper and wrote a quick note to Jack. It read:

_Jack,_

_I'm going to stay over at a friend's house for a day or two. Hope you don't mind._

_Jenny._

She placed the note on her pillow, before swinging her bag over her shoulder. She took one last look at her room before leaving.

**So I hope you like this, and please review :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you HestiaRue14 for reviewing. Here is chapter 4. Please review.**

Jenny sat on one of the swings at the park. She looked over t her best friend, Rani.

"The only reason I told you," She said, "Is because you told my about Sarah Jane and what she does."

Rani nodded. "Should I tell her?" she asked, "You know, she did used to travel with The Doctor so she could contact him."

Jenny quickly shook her head. "No," she said, "I need some time to think about it all before I tell anyone else."

Rani nodded. "Ok," she said, "I won't tell anyone. I better get going now, my parents will be worried."

Jenny nodded. "See you tomorrow."

Rani stood up and walked off. Jenny sighed. It has been two days since she had left Jack and found out her real Dad is a time traveling mad-man. She had gone to live with Sarah Jane Smith, since she knew them. Sarah Jane's 'son' had gone off to university even though he is the same age as she was, so Sarah Jane had a spare room for her to stay in.

Jenny was sitting on the swing, swinging gently when someone said, "Why'd you leave?"

Jenny jumped off the swing and saw Rory sitting on the swing next to where she was sitting.

"Why couldn't I?" she snapped, "It's my life and I can chose what I want to do with it."

Rory looked slightly confused. "You seemed so happy a couple of days ago," he said, "What made you change your mind?"

Jenny sighed and sat down on the swing next to him. "The Doctor has done some great things," she said, "But he has also done some terrible things. I found out the worst thing he had done."

Rory still looked confused and Jenny sighed. "I found out what he had done to his planet."

Rory didn't look confused any more. "But," he said, "How does that affect you? You've never been to Gallifrey so how should it matter to you?"

Jenny stood up very angry. "I know I've never been there!" she yelled, "But that doesn't matter. How would you feel if you found out that someone you looked up to just killed thousands of people?"

Rory looked shocked. "I don't know," he said, "I admit I to was shocked when I found out about what The Doctor did, but that should cloud your judgment of him. He told Amy and I that if there was another her way he wouldn't have blown up Gallifrey, but he did for the sake of his people."

Jenny snorted. "Yeah," she said, "What could be worse then dying?"

Rory stood up and put am arm round her shoulders. "I don't know either," he said, "Why don't you go back and ask him?"

Jenny looked at him. "Fine," she said, "I suppose I could ask him."

**So what do you think? Please review :D **


End file.
